Love, Darkness, and Earth Hour
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: It is Earth Hour and Norway begins to have sex with Denmark to pass the time. Written exclusively for Earth Hour 2012; Saturday. March. 31, 2012 from 8:30 PM-9:30 PM. DenmarkXNorway/DenNor. Inspired by the devianation "e..earth hour" by akato3. Contains implied smut.


**Eugene: **Ok, so this one-shot is for Earth Hour. And this one has DenmarkXNorway in it, since I found a pic on deviantArt inspired by this event.

**Denmark: **Hey! What's Earth Hour again?

**Eugene: **Good question; I'll explain: For 1 hour, everyone in the world is supposed to turn off EVERY electric light and electronics in the house to prove that climate change CAN be prevented for even just 1 hour. Apparently, in 2007, some of Australia's citizens gave the idea to pretty much everyone in the world so please thank him. This year (2012), Earth Hour starts at 8:30 PM (at night) and ends at.. I think it's 9:30 PM. It happens at the last Saturday of March; this year is on Saturday. March. 31, 2012 SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU'RE READING THIS BEFORE EARTH HOUR STARTS AT YOUR PLACE. OH, AND MAKE SURE YOU PUT YOUR APRIL FOOL'S DAY PRANKS IN ADVANCE BEFORE THIS, TOO! Oh yeah, and 1 more thing: ONWARD WITH THE DENMARKXNORWAY EARTH HOUR ONE-SHOT (I can't do this M-rated.. I'm sorry :/ )!

Today is Saturday. March. 31, 2012. It is just 8:30 PM (well… where most of the Nordics are, anyway) at night. At that very moment, every light was turned off. Every electronics, every lightblub, leaving nothing but natural light such as flames from the bonfire or candlelight flicking from every candle and lantern.

Earth Hour is to help prevent climate chance, even if it only lasts for 1 hour, seeing that Earth Hour will be over by 9:30 PM, 1 hour later. Some people think it's easy, seeing that they'll just read a book or write a journal (or diary, whatever) by firelight… as long as they don't set anything on fire, of course. Others think that doing this is tricky, especially since your favourite TV show might be on or they still have a high score to beat on a video game. Well, whatever's the case, it can tricky to figure out what to _do _during Earth Hour before all the light went back on by 9:30 PM.

In Denmark and Norway's case, they're doing.. _something_ all right.

Surrounded by darkness and the many candles are the two of them… _having sex_? But the surprising part is that normally Denmark's on top while Norway just ended up on bottom.

But today, it is the other way around. Now _Norway_ is on top of Denmark, who's on bottom.

Denmark was lying on the couch somewhere, his neck leaning on one of the plushy arms, and he was naked as he watched his precious Norge (also naked) kissing him desperately on the mouth while using a finger to caress his throbbing erection, leaking with precum and sprinkled with sweat. Normally, Norway wouldn't be in the mood for this, especially when the annoying one's around. But since when did his Norge act like a slut? No one knows, but Denmark didn't see that coming.

"N-Norge- _aah_! Are you s-sure that- _ngh_… this is a good idea t- _oh my god_! to spent E-E-Earth Hour like t-this?" Denmark tried to ask Norway as he managed to part the kiss. But his question was cut off every once in a while by his thrusting.

Norway looked at the Dane with lust-filled blue eyes. A mischievous smile was formed as a bit of saliva was drooled our from his parted soft-looking lips to Denmark's. A small tongue tasted the saliva connecting them before saying in a husky yet lustful tone,

"_Are you saying that we have nothing to do while we turn off the light_?"

"I- uh…" Now that Norway mentioned it, there's not much to do while every electric-thingy in the world are all shut down for even 1 hour. It's weird that they used to use the fire as light and fuel but then rejected it all of a sudden, except for camping and stuff like that.

"_Ja_… but this is not my expectation!" Denmark tried to explain, panting for breath as Norway's slender hands positioned his face, one clutching at the fine strands of his spiky blond hair, while another held his chin firmly, making Denmark face him directly.

"So are you satisfied now?" Norway began to thrust into him again, making Denmark moan in pleasure laced with pain.

"Y-Yeah… I just hope that I'll- _aah_! _Ngh…. _be able to get up by the time Earth Hour's over." Denmark answered, rewarded with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good." Norway smirked. "Up for another round?"

**Eugene: **IMPORTANT NOTICE: IF YOU'RE READING THIS _BEFORE_ EARTH HOUR AND IF YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR A GIRLFRIEND, THINK OF THIS FIRST. REMEMBER THAT THINGS ARE ALWAYS IN THE UNEXPECTED AND THAT CLIMATE CHANGE MUST BE PREVENTED FOR OUR PLANET'S SAKE.


End file.
